fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Effects
Status Effects, also commonly known as buffs and debuffs, are special effects than can affect a Servant's or enemy's state or performance in combat. Buffs= Buffs are effects that have positive dispositions to Units. |-| Debuffs= '''Debuffs '''are effects that have negative dispositions to Units. {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center; width: 100%;" ! style="width: 10%"|Icon ! style="width: 20%"|Name ! style="width: 70%"|Effect |- | |Attack Down |Decreases unit's attack. |- | |Damage Down |Decreases Unit's damage. |- | |Defense Down |Decreases unit's defense. |- | |Buff / Debuff Success Rate Down |Decreases unit's buff / debuff success rate. |- | |Debuff Resistance Down |Decreases unit's debuff resistance. |- | |Buff Removal Resist Down |Decreases unit's buff removal resistance. |- | |Quick Down |Decreases unit's Quick Cards power. |- | |Arts Down |Decreases unit's Arts Cards power. |- | |Buster Down |Decreases unit's Buster Cards power. |- | |Max HP Down |Decreases unit's maximum HP. |- | |Heal Down |Unit gains less HP from healing. |- | |Burn |Unit takes damage at the end of the turn. Stackable. |- | |Burn Damage Up |AKA: Spread of Fire Unit takes more damage from Burn status. |- | |Poison |Unit takes damage at the end of the turn. Stackable. |- | |Poison Damage Up |AKA: Toxic Unit takes more damage from Poison status. |- | |Curse |Unit takes damage at the end of the turn. Stackable. |- | |Curse Damage Up |AKA: Evil Curse Unit takes more damage from Curse status. |- | |Stun |Unit cannot act for 1 turn. |- | |Charm |Unit cannot act for 1 turn. |- | |Pig |(Circe Only) Unit cannot act for 1 turn. |- | |NP Generation Down |Unit generates less NP gauge per hit. |- | |NP Damage Down |Decreases unit's NP damage and enemy's charge attack damage. |- | |NP Loss |Unit's NP gauge decreases at the end of the turn. |- | |Reduced NP Gain From Attack |(Enemy only) Unit generates less NP gauge when enemies attack the unit. |- | |Star Generation Down |Unit generates less critical stars. |- | |Critical Damage down |Decreases unit's critical damage. |- | |Critical Chance Down |(Enemy only) Decreases unit's critical rate. |- | |Skill Seal |Unit cannot use Active Skills. |- | |NP Seal |Unit cannot use Noble Phantasm. Unit cannot charge NP gauge. (Enemy Only) |- | |Buff Block |All buffs are blocked. |- | |Instant-Kill Rate Down |Decreases unit's Instant-Kill success rate. |- | |Instant-Kill Resist Down |Decreases unit's Instant-Kill resistance. |- | |Damage Resistance Down |Reduces unit's damage resistance. |- | |Quick Resistance Down |Reduces unit's Quick Cards resistance. |- | |Arts Resistance Down |Reduces unit's Arts Cards resistance. |- | |Buster Resistance Down |Reduces unit's Buster Cards resistance. |- | |Delayed Debuff |Unit gains debuff after x turn(s). |- | |Debuff Regen |Unit gains debuff at the end of every turn. |- | |Death Trigger (Debuff) |Unit grants certain debuff to party when defeated. |- | |Defeat Enemy Trigger (Debuff) |Unit grants certain debuff when defeat enemies. |- | |Quick Seal |Unit cannot use Quick Cards. |- | |Arts Seal |Unit cannot use Arts Cards. |- | |Buster Seal |Unit cannot use Buster Cards. |- | |Command Cards Selection Seal |Unit's all Command Cards doesn't appear. |- | |Order Change Seal |Unit cannot use Order Change. |- | |Roman Trait (Debuff) |Unit gain a Roman Trait as debuff. |- | |Vital Spot Identified |(Paris Only) Unit gain a Vital Spot Identified status. |-} Trivia *The following effect are neither buff or debuff: Heal, Gain Star, Charge NP gauge, Add Trait, Remove Debuff, Reduce HP, Drain Star, Drain NP gauge, Remove Buff, Instant-Kill, and Add Traits. *Performance Up increase the Damage, NP Generation and Star Generation. *Invincibility, Evasion, and Guts cannot stack. **Effect from Necromancy CE counted as permanent Guts and cannot be stack. **The third skill's Guts of Angra Mainyu is the only Guts that can stack with other Guts. *Max HP buff also heals the unit. **Healing received from Max HP buff cannot be reduced by Heal Down Debuff. *As of London update, Curse is now stackable. *As of Shimosa update, Burn & Poison is now stackable. *If a Servant with Taunt is defeated, the enemies will not attack again despite having actions left. They will still use Skill or NP that deal damage to all servants / support type NP. *If two enemies use Taunt the second taunt will take effect instead of the first. * * * * * * Category:Status Effect Category:Battle Mechanics Category:Basic Game Info